Alemayehu
Alemayehu (Ge'ez: አለማየሁ) is a character in the verse DXD: Legends of Tomorrow. He is the host of the longinus-tier Sacred Gear Zenith Tempestof his generation. Appearance Alemayehu is a kid, no taller than 130 centimeters and with a slim build. He used to have black hair but after awakening his Sacred Gear it was bleached due to the stress of wielding a longinus at a young age. He has big light brown eyes and very dark skin. He usually wears tattered cloths and doesn't wear shoes. Personality He is untrusting and independient; a person who has seen just how unfair life can actually be and more. Living under extreme circumstances he learned to take care of himself while still understanding the importance of team work. He holds dear his mom and the people in his tribe that has worked together to somehow survive but no one else. He is best described as a kid with adult-like traits, while still retaining some ignorance of the childhood. History Alemayehu was born in the core of one of the poorest african tribes. When he had just weeks of living his father died due to starvation and he would have followed him if not because of American documentarians giving supplies to the dying tribe. When he was younger his mother fell sick, and in desperation awoke his Sacred Gear, calling upon the clouds to make it rain around the place. He has been using his Sacred Gear to allow plants grow and obtain food for his tribe; not really caring of the changed that has began to show up in his body. Plot WIP Powers & abilities Enhanced stamina: '''He can use his Sacred Gear for a few minutes consecutively. Being only a kid it is a very impressive feat, even more with the malnutrition prior the awakening of his Sacred Gear. Equipment '''Zenith Tempest, ( ) also known as the Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder, is the second strongest longinus and Alemayehu's main (only) source of power. It has the ability to control the weather and elemental attributes that exist in nature (fire, wind, lightning, water, earth and ice). * Longinus Weather Bolt: '''Also known as the '''God-slayer Cannon of the Clouds;' '''is a technique created by Alemayehu. By channeling the scent of the current weather (modified by Zenith Tempest or natural one) Alemayehu charged an elemental sphere that while fired goes to the sent location and is able to bouce off surfaces without losing strength. Depending on the type of weather its properties are modified. It is his signature attack technique and is large enough to drag multiple opponents at once. * '''Hallowed Tears: '''Also known as the '''Holy Rain of the Maiden's Anguish'; is an ability original of one of the former possesors of Zenith Tempest that he obtained too. Alemayehu infuses the rain with healing properties. He can close wounds, cure poisoning and make plants grow at faster rates. Trivia * His appearance is based off Kamui ''from the manga ''Sousei no omnyouji * Alemayehu's name is composed of two words, " Alem"- meaning "the world" ''or "life''" and "ayehu" - means "I have seen". Its literal meaning would be "I have seen the world" . * The Longinus Weather Bolt is based on the Water Bolt, a spell from the game Terraria * The concept of the character comes from a comment made by Houki Minami, in which she pointed out the apparent lack of good intentions put in the Sacred Gears by the God of the Bible Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users